And they wonder
by Nameria
Summary: Short one-shot of ShadAmy. R&R please, it's my first one-shot. :  Note: Amy is 21 in this.


**I do not own Shadow and Amy, they are © SEGA.  
>This is ShadAmy, if you don't like then don't read. Simple as that. <strong>

**This is the first thing I upload. It is meant to be short, by the way. :P Just for your information. I hope you like! :D**

* * *

><p><em>There she was.<em>

_He didn't understand._

Crimson eyes met with two emeralds glistening in the sunshine.

He didn't understand how they arrived to this spot. He just didn't understand how her charm and innocence consumed his intellect, his _free will, _his _thoughts, _and his _soul. _He didn't understand anything that was happening between _them. _Everything was just too confusing even for him. But she was always there.

Never leaving his _imagination._

She smiled shyly at his stare, making his knees tremble with anticipation. How? How did they get to this stage? How did the rose manage to be in his hand? He never stopped questioning, but he also never stopped _submitting _into the _unthinkable._

She walked towards him, as if the wind didn't let her walk; as if the wind just carried her towards him, towards his _embrace, _towards his sealed heart. He hoped that she would have the key to the many chains in his heart. He _hoped. _

He _desired._

There she was; her body was at its best, her quills fell like a long waterfall, and her bangs covered her left eye, giving her a sensual stare that sent chills down his body, almost like an ecstasy he didn't want to end. Her eye shadow was black; her dress was short, swirling in the wind just like his imagination.

She also wondered how he managed to win her heart. After years of getting to know each other, occasionally at first, then more frequently, she began to think that maybe the blue blur wasn't what she needed; it was just a _fetish, _nothing further than that. No, she didn't have anything against the blue, but after the passing of years, she decided she wouldn't waste the blossoming years of her youth on vain hopes. She still had memories of past occurrences with the blue, but for her, it was part of her past. She wanted to start anew, and the black and red hedgehog proved to be what she was looking for. But she _wondered… _

_How did we get here? How did this start?_

They both _wondered. _What will people think? The Ultimate Life form has fallen to a pink that once was labeled as _obsessive _and _insecure? _

_Was that even logical?_

But they didn't care.

She ran towards his embrace, being glad of just having him there with her. She smiled as she melted into his chest fur. So _soft, _so _tempting…_

Their eyes met for a long loving stare. She was what he needed, and he was what she had been _chasing… _A _hope, _not just an _illusion _of what it could be.

He loved her _innocence, _yet her strong nature; she loved his _silence, _his _mysterious stare; _his _dark ambitions… _They were clearly opposites, but there was something else. Even if the world looked at them as _wrong _and just plain _illogical, _they did not _care _at all. What they needed was not clearly _approval _from the world…

_They needed understanding…_

But they kept wondering how they got themselves into this. They kept regretting that they didn't _stop, _but it was too _late. _They were tangled; they were already in the penetrating silence that seemed to explain the unexplainable.

They were _in love._

For far long, he tried to cope with the feeling. But he _wondered _how it would feel like to love. She _wondered _how it would feel like to _deserve, _to _be loved_ after so, so long…

_But curiosity killed the cat…_

But they didn't care. If they lived by that saying they would have been dead by now. They needed this. They _deserved _each other.

Who _cares _if they don't look right?

Their lips met in symphony, like Beethoven's musical talents, or just a warm tune in December. His hands _embraced _her like if she was about to fall.

He did not understand this…

She didn't either.

_But they didn't care._

They tried to handle the conflicting emotions, but it was all in vain. For five long years they've tried. They've tried so hard to _forget, _but it seemed _impossible. _They were _destined_ to be like this, whether they wanted it or not.

_Fate decided for them._

But still they _wondered. _How did they get here?

_Unexplainable._

But they, as they say, needed this. He was the dark, she was the light.

Dark needs light to be seen.

Light needs dark to lighten up things.

But they still didn't _understand._

Was it _love, _or _just plain curiosity?_

They wondered…

They just _wondered._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, hope you like! :)<strong>

**Yes, I am a Shadamy fan, as well as a Seddie fan. :) Expect more from da NAM NAM! :D**

**Reviews are appreciated. ^.^**

**Love,  
>-Nameria<strong>


End file.
